


Мы встретились в четверг

by t_nesmeyana



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parallel Universes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Предупреждения:</b> АУ, смерть персонажа (см. краткое содержание хдд); комиксоведам может стать больно от того, как я подогнала события из комиксов под свой фик; <b>пафос</b><br/>
<b>Краткое содержание:</b> Сегодня, второго июня, в двенадцать часов дня Тони Старк, также известный как Железный Человек, глава группы супергероев Мстители-2, сделал официальное заявление для прессы. Заявление, которое потрясло весь американский народ. Даже больше – весь мир. Капитан Америка был мертв.<br/>
<b>Примечание:</b> события фика происходят после Гражданской войны, однако фик был написан до выхода фильма, поэтому относительно вышедшей картины фик – полнейшее АУ (а еще ООС Земо).<br/>
<b>Ссылка на иллюстрации:</b> <a href="http://imageshack.com/a/img908/1874/idznOn.png">раз</a> <a href="http://imageshack.com/a/img923/2029/RmTHZg.png">два</a> <a href="http://imageshack.com/a/img633/8763/qzK7hG.png">три</a> <a href="http://imageshack.com/a/img921/6321/YCxctw.png">четыре</a></p><p><b>Артер:</b> созвездие гончих псов<br/>
<b>Бета:</b> Halisa aka NaVi</p><p>
	Написано на <a href="http://caws.diary.ru/p208755541.htm">Rogers|Barnes Big Bang</a></p><p>Там же можно посмотреть полное оформление фика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы встретились в четверг

  


В баре на восьмой улице было душно и шумно: звенели передвигаемые барменом стаканы и бутылки, дробно стучали каблуки официанток, работал телевизор и не умолкали голоса посетителей. Все обсуждали последние новости.

Сегодня, второго июня, в двенадцать часов дня Тони Старк, также известный как Железный Человек, глава группы супергероев Мстители-2, сделал официальное заявление для прессы. Заявление, которое потрясло весь американский народ. Даже больше – весь мир.

Капитан Америка был мертв.

С того заявления прошло уже чуть больше трех часов, однако посетители бара никак не могли оставить эту тему, не прекращая обсуждать ее ни на минуту. Со всех уголков заведения то и дело доносились выкрики «За Капитана Америку!», а после – звон бьющихся друг о друга стаканов – народ чествовал своего павшего героя, забыв о том, как еще два месяца назад ненавидел его за принципы и убеждения. Сейчас все это было неважно. Со смертью национального героя закончилась так называемая Гражданская война и ушли все разногласия. Общее горе всех сплотило.

Только один человек в этом баре не участвовал в оживленных беседах, не следил за передаваемыми по телевизору новостями и не поднимал свой бокал почти нетронутого виски за ушедшего героя. Сегодня утром он потерял не национальную икону или кумира детства, а человека, ближе которого у него никого не было. Он потерял друга, брата, любовника. Жизнь.

Этим утром Баки Барнс потерял все.

 

В комнате было тихо, лишь негромко и слегка раздражающе тикали часы, висящие над письменным столом. Баки сверлил их взглядом, не зная, на чем еще сосредоточить свое внимание. Тишина угнетала, давила на плечи и отдавалась в голове неприятным звоном. Хотелось стряхнуть ее с плеч, как излишне колючую шаль, наполнить комнату звуками, заорать, схватить что-нибудь и разбить. Но за последние годы, даже десятилетия, Баки слишком привык обходиться без эмоций, поэтому просто молчал и смотрел на треклятые часы, словно кроме них в комнате ничего и не было.

– Я надеялся, ты поймешь, – наконец произнес Стив. Он сидел прямо напротив Баки в высоком кресле, подавшись вперед и опершись локтями на колени. Всей позой Стив будто тянулся вперед, готовый в любую секунду сорваться с места и подойти, но что-то словно удерживало его. Баки хорошо знал, что именно.

– Тогда ты знаешь меня хуже, чем привык думать, – ответил Баки после паузы.

– То, что случилось вчера, не должно больше повториться. Погибло пятнадцать человек, Бак. И если бы мы с Тони не были заняты собственными разборками…

– Вот и вини в этом Старка! – Баки досадливо скрипнул зубами. Как же сильно его бесило желание Стива проблемы всего мира взвалить на собственные плечи. Как же бесило! С самого детства. Баки многое забыл из своей жизни, но не это. Стив Роджерс, который должен всем и каждому, – спешите видеть!

Баки отвернулся, пряча лицо. Он чувствовал, как досада и злость кипят в нем, словно зелье в переполненном котле, того и гляди выплеснутся наружу, так что Баки боялся сорваться. Но еще больше он опасался того, что пряталось за этими эмоциями глубоко внутри. То, из-за чего дрожали руки и холодело в животе. Ощущение бессилия.

Изначально было понятно, что история эта хорошо не кончится. С того самого момента, когда правительство США арестовало Баки как террориста, а Стив кинулся его защищать. Стиву, черт побери, стоило держаться подальше от всего этого. Не вставать между ним и правительством, не вытаскивать его из тюрьмы, не прятаться с ним в трущобах. Тогда, возможно, вся эта ситуация с Актом регистрации не обострилась бы так сильно, не расколола бы Мстителей на два враждующих лагеря, а ГИДРЕ не удалось бы взорвать самолет с пятнадцатью пассажирами на борту, в числе которых был Хэнк Пим.

Черт. Баки не знал погибшего, но тот странный парень с нелепым псевдонимом, сильно помогший Стиву и Баки в свое время, кажется, постарел в мгновение на несколько лет от новости. И хоть эта смерть затронула Скотта лично, он не винил в произошедшем Стива. И повторил это, кажется, тысячу раз, но упрямый идиот не слышал никого и ничего.

И теперь он хотел сдаться.

– Неправильно всю ответственность взваливать на Тони, – покачал головой Стив. – Я виноват не меньше.

– И я. Мне тоже стоит пойти с тобой?

– Нет! – Стив вскочил на ноги и сделал шаг вперед. – Я сдамся, но только на своих условиях. Они не тронут никого из вас.

– Ты думаешь, Старк на это пойдет? – фыркнул Баки, снова поворачиваясь к Стиву.

– Я все еще верю в его благоразумность.

– Не он там принимает решения, ты же знаешь.

– Если они хотят Капитана Америку, им придется принять мои условия.

Кинув взгляд на Стива, Баки заметил, как ожесточилось его лицо в этот момент, став похожим на маску. Стив не собирался просить, он собирался требовать и не сомневался в том, что ему уступят.

Переубеждать его было бесполезно. Этот упрямый сукин сын готов был идти до конца. Как и семьдесят лет назад, когда он во что бы то ни стало решил попасть на фронт. Нисколько не изменился, лишь слегка подрос. Часто Баки жалел, что почти не помнил того времени. Того Стива. Лишь иногда перед глазами мелькали картинки из прошлого, мимолетные, едва уловимые. В этих воспоминаниях Стив едва доставал Баки до плеча, носил смешную челку, которая постоянно падала на глаза, неодобрительно поджимал губы, когда кто-то вел себя неподобающе, и смеялся над шутками Баки, будто не было на свете ничего смешнее.

Баки ужасно хотел бы узнать этого Стива заново. Чтобы, возможно, с ним вместе вспомнить себя.

– Тебе стоило отдать меня им, – покачал головой Баки. – Со мной давно кончено, а ты нужен людям. Не в тюрьме – на свободе, здесь.

– То, что Росс предложил мне… нам, – это не свобода. Какая разница, буду я в тюрьме или здесь, но связанный по рукам и ногам? И я не смог бы оставить тебя, – прошептал Стив, подойдя вплотную и кладя руку Баки на плечо.

– Но сейчас оставляешь.

– Если бы я мог этого избежать, Бак, я в лепешку бы разбился, но сделал. Я не нахожу другого выхода.

Баки не ответил. Между ним и Стивом снова повисла тишина, только дурацкие часы продолжали тикать, отсчитывая их последнее время вместе.

Минуту Стив стоял неподвижно, дожидаясь от Баки реакции – словом или делом, но, не дождавшись, тяжело вздохнул и сделал шаг в сторону, собираясь уйти. Баки поймал его за руку, не пуская. Говорить было сложно, поэтому Баки просто потянул Стива на себя, заставляя снова подойти как можно ближе, посмотреть в глаза, чтобы передать все так, без слов.

Они ведь не обсуждали это при новой встрече. То, насколько близки были в сороковых. Недопустимо, непозволительно близки. В этом веке было слишком много проблем и слишком мало времени. Сейчас времени и вовсе не осталось. Только одна ночь.

Стив выдохнул – потрясенно, отчаянно, резко – и подался вперед, встречая губы Баки своими на полпути.

Одна ночь – все, что у них было.

***

Свет был выключен, но в контактах явно что-то было не в порядке, поэтому лампочка все равно мигала, на секунду озаряя комнату неярким светом и затухая вновь. Чтобы прекратить это, лампочку нужно было выкрутить, однако Стив и Баки были заняты, им было не до того.

Баки горел. Невыносимый жар затопил каждую клеточку его тела, и получалось думать лишь о том, что нужно дышать. Вдох-выдох – движение, которое мы осваиваем в первые мгновения своей жизни, сейчас Баки давалось нелегко: воздух словно не помещался в легких.

Лампочка мигала.

Баки кожей ощущал влажное рваное дыхание Стива, руки на теле – бесстыдные и жадные, чувствовал его в себе. Если бы Баки мог сейчас связно говорить, он бы сказал:

«Стив, пожалуйста».

«Не мучай меня».

«Дай мне то, что мне нужно».

Он бы попросил, даже зная, насколько это бессмысленно.

Ибо то, что нужно было Баки, – чтобы все это никогда не заканчивалось.

Лампочка мигнула, осветив неярким светом два сплетенных в тесном объятии тела. В тишине комнаты были слышны лишь легкие вздохи и скрип пружин кровати.

Пожалуйста.

Стив.

Не мучай меня.

Ничего из этого так и не прозвучало.

Когда в бар зашла Наташа, то все разговоры постепенно смолкли. Не узнал бы ее только слепой – она не скрывалась: черная одежда, яркие рыжие волосы, уверенная поза. Над ней словно яркая вывеска светилась – «Черная Вдова».

Дав на себя вдоволь полюбоваться, Наташа двинулась к Баки, лавируя между столиками так, чтобы никого не задеть. Еще на входе она осмотрела каждого на предмет опасности и сейчас сосредоточила внимание только на самом дальнем столике.

Звук отодвигаемого стула прозвучал в тишине бара оглушительно. Остановившись, Наташа медленно повернула голову в сторону источника звука.

– Капитан Америка. Он правда мертв? – спросил не очень опрятный, полноватый мужчина в грязной, засаленной кепке. Наташа не ответила, но от ее взгляда он побледнел и снова сел на свое место.

Усмехнувшись, Баки разом влил в себя остатки виски, но обратно стакан не поставил. Краем глаза он заметил, как из бара стали выходить люди. Мудрое решение.

Пальцы на стакане сжались сильнее. Наташа, увидев это, улыбнулась, подняла руки вверх, а потом бесцеремонно уселась напротив Баки и спросила:

– Поговорим, красавчик?

– Заказать тебе выпить?

– Обойдусь. К тому же бармена, кажется, уже нет на месте.

Баки оглянулся. Действительно, народу в баре существенно поубавилось и бармен оказался из тех, кто покинул помещение.

– Репутация у Мстителей так себе, – криво улыбнулся Баки.

– Поэтому нам и нужен был закон, – Наташа невозмутимо пожала плечами. Баки поморщился.

– Ты за этим пришла? Хочешь уговорить меня сдаться? Подписать чертов Акт или сразу пустить мне пулю в лоб?

– Ничего из этого. Ты же знаешь, на каких условиях Стив пришел к нам?

– Стив мертв! – рявкнул Баки, откидывая стакан в сторону. Оставшиеся в баре посетители испуганно повскакивали с мест, кто-то даже вскрикнул, кто-то, кинув на свой стол несколько купюр, быстро направился к выходу, оставшиеся оплатой себя не утрудили. Уже через минуту бар покинули даже самые бесстрашные.

Наташа, тоже напрягшаяся после окрика, медленно подняла руку от бедра, где, как Баки заметил, у нее был припрятан нож.

– То, что случилось со Стивом, никогда не сотрется из моей памяти, – заговорила она, подавшись вперед. – Закрывая глаза, я буду видеть это: каждый момент, снова и снова. И каждый раз, засыпая, я буду думать: что я могла сделать, чтобы предотвратить это? Буду спрашивать себя, стоило ли оно того, заранее зная, что нет, не стоило. Но Стив хотел, чтобы вражда между нами прекратилась, и я не могу это просто так оставить. Поэтому я здесь. Сделать первый шаг.

– А что за это потребуется от меня? – успокоившись, спросил Баки. Он не собирался вестись на все это дерьмо, которое Черная Вдова тут наговорила, но выяснить, что ей нужно, было необходимо. Что бы Баки сейчас ни чувствовал, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось, чтобы Вдова пустила ему пулю в лоб, он не мог сдаться, не выяснив, что случилось со Стивом. В конце концов ради этого он уже проторчал в чертовом баре целых два часа только затем, чтобы Мстители смогли его найти.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел сейчас со мной.

– Куда?

– На базу Мстителей-2.

– И я должен пойти с тобой, потому что?..

– Это касается Стива. Думаю, тебе будет интересно. Или я ошибаюсь? – Наташа расслабленно откинулась на сидении и выжидающе посмотрела на Баки. Тому не нужно было много времени, чтобы решиться. И хоть можно было еще немного поломать комедию, требуя гарантий безопасности или любой другой подобной чепухи, Баки этого больше не хотелось. Поэтому он вытащил из внутреннего кармана пятьдесят баксов, расплачиваясь больше не за выпивку, а за моральный ущерб, и встал из-за стола.

– Далеко идти?

***

База, на которую Наташа вела Баки, находилась в том же районе, что и бар. Баки знал ее примерное месторасположение, но не был уверен на сто процентов. Хоть и заведение, в котором Наташа его нашла, выбрал не случайно. Не слишком близко, не слишком далеко, с камерами у самого входа, чтобы его смогла засечь программа распознавания лиц Старка. Даже удивительно, что Наташа шла к нему так долго. Возможно, он действительно больше не в розыске, но зачем он им тогда? Ответ крылся на новой базе Мстителей-2. Находилась она прямо на Манхеттене, точнее под Манхеттеном. Это было довольно предсказуемо, Стив узнал эти данные почти сразу, как эта база стала функционировать. Он не знал только, где находится вход, тот был скрыт от посторонних глаз. Но они собирались выяснить. До того, как Стив решил сдаться правительству, Стив и Баки планировали проникнуть на базу к главному компьютеру Старка и запустить в него вирус. Не без помощи Скотта Лэнга, конечно. Вряд ли бы это заставило Старка отступиться, но точно дало бы им фору.

Но этого так и не случилось.

ГИДРА взорвала самолет, Стив позволил себя арестовать и судить, а потом умер от трех выстрелов в корпус, выпущенных в него на пороге здания суда.

Раз. Два. Три. И все было кончено. И для Стива. И для Баки.

Они оба умерли на тех чертовых ступеньках. Вот только Баки еще дышал.

Вход в базу был замаскирован довольно просто и потому находился с трудом – всего лишь одна из десятков дверей в бизнес-центре с надписью «Служебный вход». За дверью располагалась небольшая комната, обставленная скучной офисной мебелью. За одним из стеллажей – лифт. Стив как-то рассказывал Баки про базу Щ.И.Т.а в Лехай, которую они с Наташей нашли после мнимой смерти Фьюри. Тут было что-то подобное. Забавно, что Старк решил не отходить от классики.

Спустившись на лифте довольно глубоко под землю, Баки и Наташа оказались в относительно большом помещении, похожем на парковку какого-нибудь маленького торгового центра. Потолки только были довольно низкими. Прямо и направо были видны выезды в туннели.

– Старк не мог этого построить так быстро, – сказал Баки, оглядываясь. До него начало доходить, что база Мстителей-2 принадлежала совсем даже не Старк Индастриз.

– Работа с правительством имеет свои плюсы. Возможности у них почти такие же, какие раньше были у Щ.И.Т.а, – пожала плечами Наташа. – Хотя Старку пришлось тут многое дорабатывать.

– Эту экскурсию ты устроила специально для меня? Полагаю, в базу есть вход и попроще?

– Есть.

– Меня не нужно ни в чем убеждать или вербовать. Я на это не поведусь, – разозлился Баки.

– Я знаю, – ничуть не смутившись, произнесла Наташа. – И я не собираюсь тебя вербовать, понимаю, что это бесполезно. Особенно сейчас. Но ты должен знать, с кем имеешь дело.

– Поверь мне, я знаю.

Наташа ничего на это не возразила, вместо этого достала из кармана ключи и нажала на одну из кнопок на брелоке. В левой от входа стене помещения открылась ниша. Внутри оказался мотоцикл.

– Нужно будет прокатиться, – сообщила Наташа, махнув рукой в ту сторону.

Дорога заняла минут десять и представляла собой бесконечные повороты. По ощущениям, они отъехали не так уж далеко от входа на базу. И хоть Баки был на сто процентов уверен, что запомнил все повороты, он сильно сомневался, что повтори он этот путь, конечная точка у него будет та же.

В это плане база оказалась не так-то проста. В остальном же сильно напоминала все те тайные полувоенные лагеря, которые Баки доводилось видеть до этого. А их было много. Единственное отличие – здесь было довольно пусто. То тут, то там были видны следы присутствия людей, их же самих видно не было. То ли сотрудников попросили покинуть помещения из-за Баки, то ли – что более вероятно – Старк не любил рядом с собой большое количество людей в форме. Мстители-2 хоть и были подконтрольны правительству США, работать с военными – как знал Баки – не желали.

Еще минут семь пути – и Наташа привела Баки в блок, похожий на медицинский. Баки это немного напрягло. Он ненавидел такие места по понятным причинам всеми фибрами души. За каждой из этих многочисленных дверей могло оказаться то чертово кресло или что-то на него похожее. Лабораторный стол. Скальпели. Пила. Ток. Клетка. Криокамера.

Баки понял, что задыхается, только когда перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Пришлось вцепиться ногтями в шею, чтобы прийти в себя. Не место для панической атаки. Не место и не время. И рядом нет Стива, который все последние месяцы день за днем вытаскивал его с самого дна. Стива вообще больше нет, а значит придется справляться самому.

– Ты в порядке? – прохладно спросила Наташа, не пытаясь приблизиться или коснуться, за что Баки был ей благодарен.

– В порядке. Что там?

– То, ради чего мы приехали.

– Там Стив? – догадался Баки, и от этой мысли его пробрало холодным потом. Он не был уверен, что готов увидеть… Стива. И знал, что не смог бы повернуть назад, даже если бы ему предложили.

Вместо ответа Наташа прислонила к биометрическому замку ладонь, а после нажала на ручку двери, отпирая ее. За дверью оказался не морг, как ожидал Баки, а светлая просторная палата. Одноместная, судя по всему, со скрытой при помощи простой белой шторки кроватью. Баки посмотрел на Наташу. Он не собирался заходить в помещение вперед нее, не желая, чтобы после за его спиной захлопнулась дверь. Наташа, поняв это, только закатила глаза и первой вошла в комнату. За ширмой кто-то зашевелился. Баки испытал одновременно и разочарование, и облегчение. Значит, Стива здесь нет. Но тогда какого черта Наташа притащила его сюда?

Не желая больше мучиться догадками, Баки быстрыми шагами преодолел расстояние от входа в палату до шторки, чтобы резко ее отдернуть и встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, кто там находился.

Стоящая за спиной Наташа что-то сказала. Наверное, что-то важное. Баки не слышал. Все, на чем было сосредоточенно его внимание – это яркие голубые глаза, глядящие на него решительно и без страха.

Знакомые глаза. Глаза Стива.

***

Только отменная реакция спасла Баки от царапины на плече. Тело действовало быстрее мозга: перехватить занесенную для удара руку с осколком стекла в ладони, сжать тонкое запястье, чтобы оружие выпало, опрокинуть противника на кровать и зажать предплечьем. И все это – не причиняя вреда, бережно, потому что вся глубинная сущность Баки сопротивлялась тому, чтобы сделать этому человеку больно. Кем бы он ни был, он выглядел как Стив. Смотрел как Стив. Вел себя как Стив. Или точнее – как Стив 1942-го года.

Он даже пах так же, как тогда, – лекарствами и свежестью.

– Успокоился? – как можно мягче спросил Баки, наклоняясь к Стиву. – Я хочу отпустить тебя, но должен быть уверен, что ты больше не нападешь.

Стив еще раз упрямо дернулся в хватке, но потом сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и кивнул. Баки, впрочем, не сильно впечатлила эта покорность: он слишком хорошо знал это выражение лица, чтобы поверить в смиренность Стива.

– На счет три, ладно? Раз… – так и не сказав «два», Баки отпустил Стива и сделал шаг назад.

Стив тут же сел на постели, подобрав под себя ноги, и стал растирать левое запястье, за которое его схватил Баки. Там уже наливались краской синяки. Баки, однако, не успел испытать какие-либо эмоции по этому поводу, взгляд Стива прошелся по комнате в поисках возможных противников, задержался на Наташе, а потом вернулся к Баки. Секунда – и на лице Стива появилось выражение недоверия и растерянности – редкая для него эмоция.

– Кто ты? – резко спросил он.

Баки вздрогнул. Этот Стив внешне немного отличался от того, к какому Баки привык за последний год, но голос… голос у этих Стивов был один в один.

– Ты не узнаешь меня?

– Ты похож на человека, который умер.

– То же могу сказать и о тебе.

Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга в напряжении, не зная, что чувствовать. В голове Баки крутилось множество вопросов, и он решил, что безопаснее будет задать их Наташе.

– Что произошло? – спросил он, отведя взгляд от Стива, хоть это и было трудно. Казалось, что стоит только моргнуть и мираж развеется.

– Судя по всему, Стив Роджерс, которого ты видишь, наш гость из параллельной вселенной. В ней Эрскин умер раньше, чем Стиву вкололи сыворотку, и он не смог попасть на фронт. Брешь между нашими мирами открыло то оружие, из которого выстрелили в нашего Стива.

– Так Стив… мертв? – медленно произнес Баки, чувствуя, как от каждого слова сильнее сводит скулы. В комнате на несколько секунд повисла гнетущая тишина. Наташа, поджав губы, помолчала, сделала глубокий вдох и наконец сказала:

– Мне жаль.

Еще секунду назад в груди Баки бушевал целый океан эмоций, а потом – раз – и все как будто заморозило.

Мир сразу стал таким четким и простым. Как после обнуления.

Баки кивнул, принимая информацию.

– Что за оружие? Кто стрелок? Кто отдал приказ? Что-то из этого уже известно?

– Кое-что, но я не хотела бы обсуждать это здесь, – Наташа бросила осторожный взгляд в сторону Стива. _Не-Стива_. Баки тут же направился к выходу, даже не оглянувшись. Однако у самого порога его окликнули:

– Баки…

Баки сделал вид, что не услышал.

***

Прежде чем сдаться правительству, Стив поговорил со всеми своими союзниками. Лично, с глазу на глаз. Баки знал, что все они были против его решения, но каждый из них понимал – Стив сделал свой выбор и отказываться от него не собирается. Сложнее всего было смириться даже не Баки, а Ванде. Ей было противно, что трагедию ее страны – ее трагедию – используют как причину для того, чтобы на нее же и надеть ошейник. Ванда хотела борьбы. Баки ее понимал.

Но так же он понимал и Стива. Видел, как тому плохо и больно от всей этой затянувшейся войны, как он устал от необходимости сражаться со своими друзьями. И когда больно было Стиву, больно было и Баки. Единственное – он не хотел отпускать Стива одного. Они спорили об этом, наверное, несколько часов, пока Стив не сказал:

– Я хочу все прекратить! Но если ты будешь у них, мне придется сражаться. Не вынуждай меня, Баки. Я прошу тебя.

Баки пришлось отступить. И пообещать, что он не станет приближаться к Стиву до суда, не будет искать встреч, пытаться наблюдать со стороны, заляжет на самое дно с остальными членами команды.

До сегодняшнего утра Баки удавалось сдержать обещание.

А потом Стив умер.

Теперь Баки смотрел на оружие, из которого был совершен выстрел, на фото с места преступления и на изображение женщины, которая это сделала. Шэрон Картер, бедная глупая девочка, влюбленная в Капитана Америку, как и еще одна Картер до этого. Баки она чем-то напоминала Стива тридцатых годов. Такая же принципиальная, решительная и наивная. Как же хотелось испытывать к ней ненависть, но нет. Баки ничего не чувствовал, глядя на ее фото, сделанное сразу после убийства. Пустой взгляд, отрешенное лицо – сотни раз он видел все это в зеркале. Ей поджарили мозги точно так же, как и ему когда-то. Вот только Шэрон не была накачана сывороткой, поэтому Шэрон там больше не было.

– Возможно, она так никогда и не поймет, что сделала.

– Два года назад я мог быть на ее месте, – ответил Баки, уменьшая фото на экране до точки. – Как она?

– Все равно что мертва. Все время смотрит в одну точку, ни на что не реагирует. Старк провел сканирование ее мозга, целые участки выжжены подчистую.

Дернувшись, Баки невольно дотронулся до виска.

– Они сделали с ней то же, что и с тобой, – подтвердила Наташа. – Ее память, ее личность – есть очень большая вероятность, что они никогда не восстановятся.

– Кто-то должен за это заплатить.

– Заплатит, не сомневайся.

Баки резко повернулся на голос и замер. На пороге комнаты стоял Тони Старк в костюме Железного Человека, но без шлема. Пластины на левой руке Баки зашумели, рекалибруясь, и Старк тут же выставил руки вперед, но не в оборонительном, а скорее в успокаивающем жесте.

– Тихо, тихо, Энакин Скайуокер. Я не собираюсь с тобой драться.

– Я не верю тебе, – сдавленным от злости голосом произнес Баки. – Стив пришел к тебе, желая, чтобы больше не проливалась кровь. Ты лишил его щита, возможности защитить себя самому, а потом позволил ГИДРЕ убить его! Ты знал, что они охотятся за его головой, знал, что они воспользуются случаем от него избавиться, и все равно позволил им убить его!

Баки замер и попытался отдышаться. Только сейчас он понял, что перешел на крик и успел каким-то образом подойти вплотную к Старку. Так, что мог сейчас рассмотреть, какое усталое и больное у него лицо. Сияющий и нестареющий Тони Старк выглядел сейчас старше своего возраста лет на десять.

– Хочешь обвинять меня – обвиняй, если думаешь, что сам себя я обвиняю недостаточно, – губы Старка скривились в горькой усмешке, из-за чего морщины у его рта стали еще глубже. – Но помни, что он был и моим другом тоже. Возможно, у нас не было столетней истории дружбы, как у вас, совместного голодного детства и чистой романтической любви. Но мы вместе сражались и побеждали, вместе шли на смерть и помогали друг другу, если это было необходимо. И если бы я мог все исправить, то я бы жизнь свою положил, но сделал это.

– Жаль, что это невозможно.

– Жаль.

Баки замолк, не зная, что еще сказать. Ненависти к Старку не было. Особенно сейчас, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Перед Баки было не лицо победителя, а лицо человека, потерявшего в жизни что-то действительно важное. Каким бы говнюком Старк ни был, он не хотел такого конца.

– И что дальше? Вы хотите, чтобы я работал с вами? – спросил Баки, делая шаг назад и поворачиваясь таким образом, чтобы видеть одновременно и Старка, и Наташу.

– Вот уж нет, мы с тобой не сработаемся, – фыркнул Старк. – Я собираюсь переодеться и принять душ, а после мы с тобой поговорим.

– Я только что услышал много лишней информации, – поморщился Баки.

– Вы, ребята из сороковых, такие странные, – покачав головой, Старк активировал шлем и вылетел из комнаты, всколыхнув воздух в комнате так, что и у Баки, и у Наташи волосы взметнулись вверх.

Раздраженно убрав пряди с лица, Баки повернулся обратно к экрану, с которого на него смотрело изображение Стива.

«Только ради тебя, – подумал Баки, глядя на фото. – Только ради тебя».

***

Снова со Старком Баки увиделся только через два часа. Тот зачем-то позвал его в свой кабинет, а не пришел в ту комнату, где Баки с Наташей обсуждали произошедшее утром. Кабинет у Старка был… интересным. Немного захламленным какими-то не очень понятными железками и схемами, с одной пустой стеной, видимо, для выведения на нее изображения с планшета и с небольшим одноруким роботом, стоящим у стола. Робот зачем-то держал на голове огнетушитель, направленный прямо на Баки.

– Ты, – сказал Старк, обращаясь к роботу, как только Баки зашел в кабинет, – если этот парень полезет на меня, сразу стреляй в него пеной, ясно? В него, не в меня!

Робот тут же издал какой-то звук, будто соглашаясь, и Старк повернулся к Баки:

– Я сейчас закрою дверь, чтобы нас никто не слышал. И ты мне за это не врежешь.

Тот пожал плечами. Вообще-то он не был идиотом и понимал, что если бы Старк хотел его запереть на базе, то давно бы это уже сделал, и уж точно не тогда, когда сам бы находился внутри без костюма. Впрочем, в прошлый раз, когда они стояли так близко друг к другу, кажущаяся беспомощность Старка оказалась мнимой. У него наверняка были тузы в рукаве. А здесь к тому же была полностью его территория. Возможно, поэтому он и захотел встретиться тут.

– О чем ты хотел поговорить? – Баки перешел сразу к делу, не желая торчать в кабинете ни одной лишней секунды.

– У Кэпа, как и у каждого из Мстителей, есть завещание. Ты знал? – спросил Старк, опираясь задницей на стол и скрещивая руки на груди. Баки, не ожидавший такой темы разговора, только пожал плечами. – Это довольно логично, учитывая специфику нашей работы. Завещание это включает в себя не только деньги, недвижимость и машины, но и, скажем так, образ супергероя со всей прилагающейся к нему атрибутикой.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – резко спросил Баки, заранее зная, что услышанное ему не понравится.

– Щит, костюм – все это нужно передать другому человеку.

– Нет. Стив – Капитан Америка.

– Капитан Америка – это, прежде всего, символ, – возразил Тони. – Свободы, справедливости, силы. В нынешнее время, сейчас, когда ГИДРА нанесла такой страшный удар, мы не имеем права от него отказываться.

– Возможно. Но то, что делало Стива Капитаном Америкой, нельзя передать. Он был им до того, как напялил этот дурацкий костюм и взял в руки щит, Стив еще не знал, но он уже был супергероем. Именно поэтому его и выбрали.

– Тебя никто и не просит стать его клоном.

– Меня? – пораженно выдохнул Баки. Он думал, Тони позвал его, только чтобы предупредить о передачи щита, но не мог даже предположить, что Стив выбрал его. Это же было совершенно нелогично. Он же снайпер, он привык быть тенью, а не светом, как Стив. Всегда был за плечом, а не впереди. Прикрывал, а не лез на рожон. В его досье – десятки преступлений против страны, он просто не мог быть больше героем и ее символом. Неужели Стив не понимал этого? – Кто второй?

– Уилсон.

– Отдай ему.

Тони вздохнул.

– Ты знаешь, я тоже не в восторге от идеи тебя в роли Капитана Америки. Я читал твое дело, ты и до ГИДРЫ, еще во время Второй мировой, не отличался великодушием. Но, возможно, сейчас ты единственный, у кого есть реальный шанс справиться с этой ролью. Уилсон не готов. Принимать решения, вести за собой людей. Ведь Капитан Америка – это не только сияющий образ. Ты сам сказал, что это нечто большее. Много большее. В конце концов Стив в тебя верил, это что-то да значит.

– Стив всегда был наивным идиотом, – Баки поджал губы и отвернулся. Ему нужна была минута, хотя бы минута, чтобы подумать.

– Немного наивным – может быть, но не идиотом. Знаешь, если бы речь шла не о Стиве, – вдруг совсем другим тоном заговорил Старк. – Я бы решил, что большой босс пытается продвинуть по службе свою подружку-любовницу. Но это Роджерс. Не думаю, что ваши с Уилсоном имена оказались в завещании случайно. Да еще и в таком порядке.

– А что Акт? Думаешь, я его подпишу? – озвучил Баки внезапно посетившую его мысль.

– Это беру на себя.

– Как?

Старк поморщился.

– Когда Стив сидел в изоляторе, Росс присылал сюда врачей, которые брали у него кровь. Я узнал об этом, мне это не понравилось. Я заменил кровь Стива на кровь другого человека, а потом с помощью одного из своих изобретений проследил за контейнерами. То, что я увидел, не привело меня в восторг.

– Росс не чист, – усмехнулся Баки. Открытие это его не удивило, но – что странно – чувство злорадства не вызвало. Сейчас это уже не имело значения.

– Это моя проблема, – отрезал Старк. – Главное, что ты его сейчас не интересуешь.

– А что с кровью Стива?

– Верну ее владельцу. Из параллельной вселенной. Наш доктор Хелен Чо сказала, что ему не повредит, но и эффекта особого не будет. Разве что решит некоторые его проблемы со здоровьем.

– Как он здесь оказался? Почему?

– Долго рассказывать. Я перешлю тебе запись разговора со знакомым Беннера – доктором Стрэнджем. Он знает об этом больше, смог кое-что объяснить. Факт в том, что вернуть парня обратно почти невозможно. И что делать с ним, я не знаю.

Баки стиснул зубы и кивнул. В груди кольнуло. Он не думал, что ему будет дело до этого Стива – не того Стива, – но слышать, что ему почти нельзя помочь, было неприятно. Кем бы ни был этот парень, он не был виноват, что оказался здесь. Он заслуживал помощи и поддержки. Вот только Баки был уверен, что сам он вряд ли смог бы помочь. Не тогда, когда даже думать об этом Стиве было больно.

– Ну ладно. Не знал, что когда-нибудь такое произнесу, но, кажется, я сказал уже и без того больше чем достаточно. Считаю, тебе надо подумать, – Старк оторвал наконец свою задницу от столешницы, обошел стол и стал искать что-то в ящиках. – Тем более Наташа сказала мне, что ты хочешь кое-куда сходить.

Баки сразу понял, о чем говорит Старк, и все мысли о другом Стиве тут же выветрились из головы. Старк нашел что-то в своем столе и кинул Баки. Это оказался пропуск.

– Тебе в вотчину доктора Чо. Дубина-2 тебя проводит. Сбежать от него не пытайся, он очень метко стреляет пеной из огнетушителя.

Баки не стал ждать еще больше бессмысленных напутствий и направился к выходу. Почти сразу же он услышал, что робот поехал за ним. Уже выйдя в коридор, перед тем, как дверь бесшумно закрылась, Баки оглянулся на Старка. Тот снова уселся на стол, боком к выходу, и было отлично видно, как все его балагурство слетело с него, словно шелуха, плечи опустились.

– Пятница, набери Пеппер.

Слушать дальше Баки не стал.

***

В комнате, куда Баки проводила хрупкая азиатка в белом халате, было холодно и темно. Лишь одна лампа горела возле угла на правой стене, не освещая даже, а скорее обозначая находящиеся в комнате предметы. И Стива. Он лежал на невысоком столе посреди комнаты, до середины груди накрытый белой плотной простыней. Он совсем не походил на мертвеца, лишь черты лица немного заострились. Его кожа в тусклом свете казалась бронзовой, живой, однако Баки видел в своей жизни достаточно трупов, чтобы понимать: в теле, лежащем на столе, жизни не было.

Понимание этого обрушилось на Баки как лавина. Все эти часы, от момента объявления, что Стив мертв, до того, как Баки вошел в эту комнату, он никак не мог осознать до конца. Казалось, что все это лишь очередное испытание в их со Стивом непростой жизни. Квест, пройдя который они снова встретятся. Сейчас же такая удобная, такая прекрасная иллюзия рухнула как карточный домик.

Баки словно парализовало. Он не мог ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелить рукой от свалившегося на него горя и отчаяния. В голове зашумело, а в груди зажгло так, что Баки зашатало.

Стиснув зубы, он резко вдохнул, пытаясь вернуть свое тело в нормальное состояние, сознание немного прояснилось, и Баки смог сделать шаг вперед. Затем еще один и еще, пока не оказался вплотную к столу с телом. Вблизи Стив и вовсе перестал походить на живого человека: губы были слишком синими, глаза запавшими, грудная клетка – неподвижной. Сглотнув, Баки левой рукой чуть сдвинул простынь вниз и увидел три небольших обожженных отверстия: одно недалеко от сердца и еще два – в животе. Баки на глаз не мог определить, какое из них стало первым, но каждое из них могло быть смертельным. От Наташи Баки знал, что Шэрон стреляла до тех пор, пока у нее не выбили из рук оружие.

Насмотревшись, Баки вернул простынь на место, закрывая раны, и снова взглянул Стиву в лицо. Очень хотелось что-нибудь сказать, что-то, что, возможно, уменьшило бы ту боль в груди, не дававшую покоя. Но слов не было. Поэтому Баки просто взял ладонь Стива левой рукой и замер.

Сколько он так простоял, Баки не знал. Отвлек его звук открывающейся двери. Выпустив руку Стива, Баки оглянулся и удивленно вскинул брови. На пороге стоял Стив Роджерс из другой вселенной. Удивительно, но сейчас, находясь в этой комнате, разделять этих двоих было легко, несмотря на то, что внешних различий – не считая, конечно, разницы в массе – не было. То же лицо, та же мимика, но Баки четко понимал – это другой Стив.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? – резко спросил Баки, заслоняя видимую из-под простыни часть тела собой. В груди наряду с болью закипела злость на тех идиотов, которые пустили Стива сюда.

– Я… – Стив, побледневший, даже какой-то синий, поднял на Баки ошарашенный взгляд. – Я могу посмотреть?

– Что? Нет! Тебе не нужно это. Черт…

Баки в два счета преодолел расстояние до выхода, вытолкнул Стива из комнаты и захлопнул дверь.

– Чертовски плохой идеей было приходить сюда. Я вообще думал, что ты заперт в своей палате.

Баки оглядел Стива с ног до головы, отмечая, что больничную одежду тот сменил на простые серые штаны и слишком большую для него белую футболку. Вряд ли Стив сбежал из медотсека, больше было похоже, что его оттуда выпустили.

– Кажется, меня перестали считать злобным клоном погибшего героя и сочли безобидным, – Стив поморщился, а потом бросил взгляд Баки на лицо и добавил: – Извини.

– Тебе все равно не стоило приходить сюда.

– Мне сказали, ты тут. Я не хотел мешать, но… Наверное, ты прав, это странно. Просто… то, что я здесь, – все кажется сном, а он… он настоящий. Только посмотрев на него, я понял, в каком дерьме.

Баки не ответил, размышляя, что делать дальше. Что бы на его месте сделал Стив? Ответ на этот вопрос лежал на поверхности. Стив и был на его месте. Баки после ГИДРЫ совсем не походил на того парня, что свалился в альпийское ущелье. Был не просто из другой вселенной – скорее другим человеком с лицом старого друга. Бросить этого Стива сейчас – значит предать того, кого Баки так сильно любил. Да и Баки, вероятно, сам не смог бы этого сделать. Какой бы странной и сложной ни была ситуация, Баки не смог бы просто забыть о Стиве.

– Старк хотел показать мне свой разговор с каким-то специалистом по этим параллельным мирам. Мы можем послушать его вместе. Заодно ты мне внятно расскажешь свою версию произошедшего с тобой. Возможно, так мы поймем, что делать дальше.

– Ты не обязан помогать мне, – покачал головой Стив. Баки усмехнулся. Ему страшно, до зуда в руке захотелось взлохматить Стиву волосы, но пришлось сдержать себя. Это было бы слишком для них обоих. Он подавил улыбку.

– Наташа нашла меня и привела сюда не случайно. Не только из-за… – Баки запнулся: рассказывать Стиву про передачу щита пока не хотелось. – В общем, думаю, это одно из условий предоставления мне информации о том, что случилось утром.

– Потому что сами не хотят со мной возиться?

– Потому что думают, что ты сможешь помочь, – отрезал Баки. – Идем, я не хочу терять ни минуты. Чем больше проходит времени, тем сильнее остывает след. Этого я допустить не могу.

 

Выстрелы перед зданием окружного суда прогремели в девять часов сорок две минуты второго июня две тысячи шестнадцатого года. В этот момент на месте происшествия находились шестеро аккредитованных службой безопасности Старк Индастриз журналистов и два видеооператора. Одна из съемочных групп как раз записывала стендап, поэтому смогла оперативно заснять все, что происходило: как прозвучали выстрелы, как кто-то крикнул, что Капитан Америка ранен, как стрелка повалили на землю, выбив у него из рук оружие. Позже эта запись была изъята службой безопасности в качестве улики, поэтому так и не попала в эфир, как и запись второго оператора, однако существовала еще одна съемка, с запасной камеры телеканала NBC, которая и оказалась в экстренном выпуске новостей. Он состоялся только в десять пятнадцать, а до этого ни принять, ни отправить информацию было невозможно из-за наложенной на площадь сигнальной блокировки. Во время эфира Баки Барнс находился в четырнадцати минутах бега от здания окружного суда – минимальное расстояние, которое он мог себе позволить, не засветившись. Услышав новости, он сорвался к месту происшествия, но опоздал. На площади кроме полиции, службы безопасности Старк Индистриз и зевак никого не было.

Позже он узнал, что раненый Стив Роджерс был доставлен в частную клинику, принадлежащую корпорации Старка, буквально за три минуты, благодаря новому сверхскоростному костюму Железного Человека. Однако врачи не успели ничего сделать. В девять часов сорок шесть минут Стив Роджерс уже был мертв, а через тридцать секунд пространство рядом с ним дрогнуло и на полу коридора больницы рядом с телом убитого национального героя появился его бессознательный двойник.

То, что это двойник из параллельной вселенной, стало ясно только два часа спустя после ряда анализов и короткого разговора с перепуганным насмерть парнем.

Сейчас этот парень сидел рядом с Баки на твердом диване и угрюмо слушал диалог Тони Старка и слегка манерного и высокомерного Стивена Стрэнджа.

– Временное и пространственное искривление, которое вы мне описали, случилось в результате ошибки. Оружие, убившее Капитана Америку, непростое. На пулях высечены древнегерманские руны. Во-первых, Уруз. Одна из самых сильных рун. Считается, что она помогает преодолеть любые препятствия. Хагалаз – руна разрушения, смерти. Полагаю, что обе руны были начертаны для того, чтобы усилить действие оружия, сделать его еще более смертоносным, ведь стреляли не в кого-нибудь, а в Капитана Америку. Однако руны недостаточно нарисовать, их нужно активировать. И если сделать это с ошибкой, то их значение может поменяться кардинально. Но это не самое интересное. Рукоять пистолета несколько толще, чем положено. Вероятно, держать его было не очень удобно. Все потому, что в рукоять вплавлен один интересный камень. Это видно на чертежах, – Стрэндж развернул перед экраном нужный файл. Камень там действительно было видно, он был подсвечен красным. – Такие камни жрецы древних племен применяли для медитации. Считалось, что они помогают душе отделиться от тела, чтобы можно было совершать ментальные путешествия в место, где все наши миры соприкасаются друг с другом. Путешествия эти были крайне опасны. Так как вернуться потом обратно в тело могли далеко не все. Для этого нужно было выполнить ряд условий. И одно из них – хозяин души должен быть жив. Все это объясняет смерть одного Стива Роджерса, но не объясняет появление второго. Вполне возможно, что камень все же решил вернуть Роджерса в наш мир, но так как связь с «нашим» была потеряна, магия притянула того, чей мир был ближе к нашему. Впрочем, почему выбор пал именно на этого Роджерса, я сказать не могу.

– Возможно ли поменять их обратно? Этого Стива вернуть в его мир, а нашего – в наш? – спросил Тони.

– Сила камня одноразовая. Но даже если вы где-нибудь найдете похожий и сможете провести ритуал правильно, возможность успешного разрешения проблемы – одна на миллиард. Есть опасность того, что вы перемешаете миры, снова вернете не того Стива, а этого отправите в еще более чуждый ему мир. Его появление здесь – случайность, повторить которую невозможно.

***

Распоряжение Старка насчет крови с сывороткой Стив сначала воспринял настороженно. Баки же советовать что-либо по этому вопросу отказался. Сам бы он ни за что не позволил влить себе чужую кровь или любую другую жидкость, однако у Стива за спиной не было многолетнего и не особо веселого опыта Зимнего Солдата. К тому же единожды он уже соглашался на опасный и не самый приятный эксперимент доктора Эрскина, хоть так и не смог в нем поучаствовать. Так что сомнительное предложение Старка Стив все-таки принял.

Пока тому проводили процедуру, Баки решил еще раз поговорить со Старком. Было кое-что, что никак не давало ему покоя, и ответить на все вопросы мог только Старк. Тот обнаружился все так же у себя в кабинете. Выглядел он очень увлеченным и занятым, паял какую-то деталь на своем столе. Как мог судить Баки, штуковина была не из костюма, а больше походила на мини-передатчик.

– Щит и костюм в углу. Наташа проводит вас с дрыщом к выходу. Надеюсь, мы еще долго не увидимся. Пока, – скороговоркой произнес Старк, стоило только Баки появиться на пороге. Баки оглянулся, действительно заметил в углу щит и небольшой чемоданчик, вероятно, с костюмом, но забирать это не спешил. У него были вопросы, и он собирался их задать.

– Почему ты не занимаешься этим сам?

– Что? – Старк резко поднял взгляд на Баки, паяльник у него в руке чуть сместился, горячий кончик ткнулся в пальцы, удерживающие мини-передатчик на столе. – Ай! Черт! Какого хрена? – последняя фраза была явно обращена к Баки.

– Дело Стива, – пояснил тот. – У тебя есть тело, все материалы, возможности. Такие, каких нет у меня. Однако ты все равно приказал Романовой найти меня и привести сюда. И это после всего, что было. Сколько раз я пытался тебя убить? Три? Четыре? Больше? Я и сам уже не помню. Но подозреваю, что я последний человек, которого ты хотел бы видеть здесь. Даже с учетом наследства Стива и его последней воли. Поэтому спрашиваю еще раз. Почему ты не занимаешься этим сам?

– Какая тебе разница? – раздраженно спросил Старк, скрещивая руки на груди и откидываясь на стуле.

– Потому что у меня всего два варианта. Либо тебе все равно, несмотря на все сказанные тобой слова. Либо ты посылаешь меня по ложному следу. На первый вариант мне плевать, а вот второй заставляет нервничать. А мне вредно вредничать. С одна тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертого.

– А тебе не приходило в голову, что может быть третий вариант?

– Приходило, поэтому я и задаю вопрос, а не выбиваю из тебя все дерьмо.

– Барнс, – Старк холодно улыбнулся, глаза его загорелись еле сдерживаемым бешенством. – Знал бы ты, как меня бесишь. Как сильно мне хочется арестовать тебя и бросить гнить в какую-нибудь дыру, в которой санитары кололи бы тебе мощные транквилизаторы, а ты смотрел бы в потолок и пускал слюни. Но я сдерживаю свои порывы именно потому, что мне не наплевать на Стива. Что касается ответа на твой вопрос, – Старк поднялся на ноги и подошел к Баки почти вплотную. – Больше всего на свете я хотел бы сейчас все бросить и заняться поисками убийцы Стива. А после раздавить сукиного сына собственными руками, не передавая никакому гребаному правосудию. Но я не могу. Генерал Росс наверняка уже заметил, что кровь, присланная ему отсюда, Стиву Роджерсу не принадлежит. Он придет за ней рано или поздно. Скорее всего, рано. И мне нужно к этому подготовиться. У меня нет возможности заняться чем-то другим, и я ненавижу это. Надеюсь, ты удовлетворен ответом. Но даже если нет – мне похер. Так что пошел вон.

Секунду Баки еще смотрел в черные от ярости глаза Старка, а потом, не говоря ни слова, забрал принадлежащие теперь ему щит с костюмом и вышел из кабинета. Через полчаса ни его, ни Стива на базе уже не было.

***

Убежищем для Капитана Америки и его союзников был небольшой двухэтажный дом на окраине Квинса. Несколько месяцев назад их сюда привел Соколиный Глаз, уверивший, что про дом не знает даже Наташа и связать его с Мстителями невозможно. Кому он принадлежит, Бартон говорить не стал, да никто и не спрашивал. Это было неважно. Главное, что у команды имелось место, в котором можно было укрыться. Тихое и безопасное. Позже для большего успокоения Ванда наложила на соседей морок, благодаря которому они словно не видели дома вовсе, даже если подходили к нему совсем близко. Сейчас Ванда здесь больше не жила, но морок не развеялся, хотя теперь особой надобности в нем не было.

Сейчас в этом доме жил только Баки, остальные уже давно его покинули. Сэм и Ванда – после того, как Стива арестовали, Бартон попал в больницу за неделю до этого, Скотт ушел в день смерти Пима. Баки остался один. Он закрыл все комнаты кроме кухни и той, где раньше жил Стив. Можно было бы запереть и ее, Баки смог бы отрубиться и на диване внизу, но в комнате Стива ему намного лучше спалось, даже если самого Стива там не было.

Впрочем, после сегодняшнего утра все могло в корне измениться. Теперь Стива не было не только здесь, Стива не было вообще.

Был другой. До несуразности тощий, мелкий, с непропорционально большой головой. Из другого мира и другого времени. Он оглядывал дом со сдержанным любопытством, останавливаясь взглядом на тех вещах, которых в 40-х просто не было: плоский телевизор, кофеварка, электрический камин. После базы Мстителей-2, оснащенной самой современной техникой, эти вещи его уже не удивляли, но напоминали, что он не дома.

Однако когда Баки провел Стива в комнату, с некоторых пор ему принадлежащую, тот несколько оживился, оглядывая заваленный бумагами письменный стол, потертое кресло с высокой спинкой, чуть покосившийся шкаф и незаправленную кровать. Повертев головой, он посмотрел на Баки:

– Такое странное чувство, – улыбнулся Стив. – Я никогда не видел комнату прежде, но… я как будто жил здесь когда-то.

– Это комната Стива, – пожал плечами Баки. – Так что твои чувства понятны.

– А разве здесь спишь не ты?

Стив указал на смятую постель, и Баки замер. Он совершенно не подумал, как его заселение сюда может выглядеть со стороны. Насколько Баки помнил, у них со Стивом до войны не было никаких отношений, кроме дружеских. Значит, этот Стив и его Баки никогда не спали вместе, не считая холодных ночей в Бруклине, когда совместная ночевка на одной кровати была вопросом выживания.

– Я переехал в эту комнату, когда Стива арестовали, – _не совсем правда_. Это случилось чуть раньше, но думать об этом было больно.

Стив ничего не ответил, лишь посмотрел на Баки так, что у того засосало под ложечкой. Взгляд был испытующий, пронзительный, _такой знакомый_.

– Могу я посмотреть его вещи? – спросил Стив, отводя глаза в сторону. Баки сначала расслабился, а потом до него дошел смысл просьбы. Первым порывом было отказать. _Нельзя. Нет. Не трогай_. Однако Баки довольно быстро взял себя в руки. Он понимал – Стив спрашивает не из праздного любопытства. Более того, технически он на эти вещи прав имел намного больше, чем Баки. Поэтому он просто кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Ему еще нужно было разобраться с тем, что передал ему Старк.

Щит, упакованный в кожаный чехол, совсем не изменился с тех пор, как Баки видел его в последний раз. Ни одной лишней царапины, ни следа свежей краски. Сколько раз Баки держал его в руках – не сосчитать. Что в этом веке, что в прошлом. Но никогда он не пытался примерить его на себя. Стив умел использовать щит как оружие. Он был продолжением его руки. Баки, большую часть жизни проведший с винтовкой в руках, не знал, сможет ли он управлять щитом так же хорошо.

Отложив его в сторону, Баки потянулся к форме. Если этот комплект когда-то и принадлежал Стиву, то он его не надевал. К тому же форма была слегка перешита, был учтен рост Баки и то, что он был шире Стива в талии. Патриотических цветов меньше не стало, хотя Баки все же предпочел не напоминать мишень в тире. Кроме самой формы Старк передал ему сумку с оружием. Это уже было не Стива, тот пользовался пистолетом только во время войны. После – ни разу, по крайней мере при Баки. Он перебрал все, осмотрел с тщательностью параноика, но жучков не нашел. На всю ревизию ушло больше часа, и Баки был так увлечен, что не сразу понял, что в гостиной он больше не один.

К Баки тяжело подойти незаметно, но у этого Стива шаги были легкими, бесшумными, к тому же на подсознательном уровне он не воспринимался как угроза. И все-таки Баки был недоволен собой. Нахмурившись, он сгреб оружие и форму обратно в сумку и убрал ее под диван. Стив, пройдя вглубь комнаты, сел рядом.

– Спрашивай, – резко произнес он, как-то сразу поняв, зачем Стив спустился. Отчасти потому Баки и ушел из комнаты – боялся вопросов, хоть и понимал, что их не избежать.

– Ты и Стив… Вы же были вместе, да? – спросил Стив, глядя почему-то не на Баки, а на свои руки. Худые, с тонкими пальцами. Руки художника, а не воина.

– Мы всегда были вместе. Не считая тех семидесяти лет, когда я был в плену, а Стив – в заморозке.

– Я не об этом. Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Баки потер лоб пальцами. Он понятия не имел, как лучше ответить. Сейчас ему казалось неважным то, были ли они со Стивом вместе _в том самом плане_  или нет. Его тянуло к Стиву, всегда, как бабочку тянет к свету. Но это никогда не было просто влечением. Секс был лишь способом выразить эмоции, не более. Даже во время их последней ночи. Тем более тогда. Неужели Стив этого не осознавал?

– Это так важно? – наконец сказал Баки, посмотрев на Стива. Тот замер на секунду, а потом медленно пожал плечами.

– Я всегда хотел быть к Баки ближе, чем был. И сейчас я думаю, что могли бы мы… – Стив вскинул голову, но, наткнувшись на взгляд Баки, внезапно смутился и мотнул головой. – Неважно.

– Если ваш мир похож на наш, то это было бы невозможно.

– Что невозможно?

– Быть ближе. Стив не просто близок мне, он в самом ядре. Как моей жизни, так и моей личности. Секс не сделал бы вас ближе, потому что ближе уже некуда. Не жалей об этом.

– Может, ты прав. Я не знаю. Никогда больше не узнаю, – резко сказал Стив, отворачиваясь. – Я не смог спасти его.

Баки какое-то время молчал, обдумывая то, что собирался сказать. То, чего он никогда не говорил _своему_ Стиву, не желая причинять ему боль, при этом понимая, что тот, возможно, и сам не раз думал об этом. О том, что Баки предпочел бы умереть в Аццано, а не быть спасенным.

Вздохнув полной грудью, Баки заговорил.

***

Стив и Баки проговорили до самого утра. Точнее говорил в основном Баки, Стив только слушал и задавал уточняющие вопросы, мрачнея все сильнее и сильнее. Но не перебивал, не просил остановиться, хоть видно было, как нелегко ему дается этот разговор.

Баки рассказал все, ничего не скрывая. Если Стив собирался остаться с ним, то он должен был знать все. Понимать, насколько Баки далек от того человека, которого Стив до сих пор любил и по кому скорбел. Так было лучше для них обоих.

Когда Баки закончил, Стив не сказал ни слова. Он смотрел в окно на разгорающийся рассвет почти не моргая, и солнечный свет отражался в его глазах так, что они казались не синими, а почти сиреневыми. Стив был настолько красив в этот момент, что Баки пришлось отвернуться.

« _Это не Стив_ , – повторял он себе. – _Не тот Стив_ ».

Мантра почти не помогала.

Наконец Стив заговорил, не поворачивая, впрочем, головы.

– Я понимаю, о чем ты хочешь мне сказать. И я благодарен за… утешение. Ты прав, я бы не выбрал для тебя такой судьбы.

Тебя. Не Баки. Оговорка или Стив сказал это намеренно? Баки не решился спросить.

– Наверное, Стиву этого мира пришлось нелегко, когда он услышал твою историю. Радоваться спасению друга и ненавидеть способ, благодаря которому это стало возможно.

– Мы никогда не говорили со Стивом об этом, – покачал головой Баки.

– Неудивительно. О таком не говорят вслух, – Стив наконец повернулся к нему лицом и улыбнулся едва заметной грустной улыбкой. – Спасибо, что поделился со мной.

Баки кивнул, принимая благодарность. Он сам чувствовал себя немного странно. Возможность рассказать кому-то о своем прошлом – это роскошь, которой он долгое время был лишен.

– Уже поздно. Думаю, мы должны хоть немного отдохнуть, прежде чем приступать к расследованию.

Стив кивнул и легко поднялся на ноги. Он вел себя так, будто бы совсем не устал, однако Баки видел, что это не так. Слишком бледное лицо, покрасневшие глаза, опущенные плечи – так Стив выглядел в тридцатых, когда вечерами возвращался домой с работы. Или когда слишком долго стоял за мольбертом. Это было так знакомо, что даже пугало.

– Ты можешь лечь в комнате Стива. Я же переберусь в свою старую, – предложил Баки. Но Стив внезапно воспротивился идее.

– Нет, тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Мне все равно, где спать. А та комната теперь твоя, я не хочу тебя притеснять.

На самом деле Баки не был уверен, что у него получится уснуть в комнате Стива, но он кивнул, не желая спорить и далее обсуждать эту тему – Стив начинал уже выглядеть неважно и, кажется, засыпал на ходу, не хотелось его задерживать.

Пожелав Стиву хорошего сна, Баки открыл стоящий на журнальном столике ноутбук. Он не собирался сейчас заниматься расследованием – его стоило начать на свежую голову, просто Баки нужен был предлог пока не идти наверх. Побыть одному. Подумать.

Стив, кажется, понял его намерения, но никак это не прокомментировал, молча поднялся по лестнице и уже на пороге одной из спален вдруг спросил:

– Когда я проснусь, ты будешь здесь?

Баки замер. Вопрос был простой, обыденный, от него не должно было перехватывать горло. Но почему-то – перехватило.

Баки кивнул, не оглядываясь, и тут же услышал, как тихо затворилась ведущая в спальню дверь.

Подвал, в котором оказался Баки, походил на склад ненужного хлама. Квадратов сто лишенного перегородок пространства были заставлены коробками, тележками, пустыми паллетами, ящиками с надписями на боках, которые предупреждали об опасном содержимом. Некоторые пирамиды из коробок почти достигали потолка. Хозяина всего этого великолепия видно не было, но Баки знал, что он здесь. Видел, как тот зашел в помещение пять минут назад, и последовал за ним. Этот человек был ниточкой к убийце Стива. Единственной, которая у Баки была. Он даже смог найти тех, кто поработал над психикой Шэрон, но к заказчику они его не привели. Тот след оборвался, оставив после себя горький привкус разочарования и острый – бешенства.

Эту зацепку звали Арнольд Штерн. Он работал не сколько на ГИДРУ, сколько на любого подонка с деньгами. Оружие, артефакты, человеческие органы – мог достать что угодно и для кого угодно. Убийце Стива он продал довольно редкий даже для черного рынка металл. Пули, отлитые из него, могли пробить любой бронежилет. Технология получения подобного сплава наверняка была засекречена, но Штерн недаром ел свой хлеб. И платили ему за услуги прилично. Баки знал его имя благодаря ГИДРЕ. Сам он, конечно, ничего у него не покупал – все оружие, которое было ему необходимо для выполнения заданий, он получал от кураторов. А вот разговоры, которые велись рядом с ним другими бойцами, слушал внимательно. И хоть потом память ему выжигали, кое-что он все же до сих пор помнил.

Найти, правда, его оказалось непросто. Штерн менял адреса своих складов с периодичностью раз в три месяца, а после распада Щ.И.Т.а и разоблачения ГИДРЫ – раз в месяц. Баки нашел его с помощью одного своего «сослуживца», который теперь отдыхал в больнице под присмотром полиции. Теперь оставалось разговорить самого Штерна.

Аккуратно обойдя все препятствия, Баки наконец заметил того, кого искал. Арнольд Штерн был невысок ростом, сутул и худощав. Да к тому же не очень внимателен. Он обнаружил, что на складе больше не один, только когда Баки не очень аккуратно схватил его железной рукой за шкирку и кинул в стену. Заорав, Штерн свалился на пол и закрыл голову руками – сверху на него посыпалось содержимое висящих на этой стене полок. Когда дождь из хлама закончился, Штерн осторожно опустил руки и испугано посмотрел на Баки. Взгляд его сначала уперся тому в лицо, а потом перетек вниз на руку.

– Зимний Солдат, – со странным придыханием произнес Штерн. – Какой сюрприз.

Баки, не особо торопясь, вытащил из набедренной кобуры пистолет и направил его на Штерна.

– У меня к тебе есть пара вопросов. И надеюсь, что ты охотно на них ответишь.

– Хочешь тайну? Я не выдаю тайны, – Штерн почти расстроено покачал головой. Его светлые длинные волосы, не скрепленные резинкой или заколкой, закрыли почти все лицо. – Молчание – это часть моей работы.

Раздраженно выдохнув, Баки в два шага оказался рядом со Штерном и, схватив его за шею, вздернул наверх, заставив болтаться в воздухе в полусантиметре от пола.

– Ты ведь знаешь, кто я, – прорычал он. – А значит понимаешь, что я могу причинить тебе много, очень много боли.

– Боли… – повторил Штерн задыхающимся голосом. Его бледное лицо покраснело, тонкие пальцы беспомощно цеплялись за металлическую руку, но губы кривились в усмешке. – Боли нет… Они выжгли боль… из моей головы.

Спрятав пистолет, Баки, не церемонясь, ощупал затылок Штерна и чертыхнулся, наткнувшись на давно зарубцевавшиеся шрамы. Похоже, ублюдок не врал, ему действительно выжгли всю боль. Теперь было понятно, почему в ГИДРЕ все были так уверены, что Штерна невозможно расколоть.

Однако для Зимнего Солдата не было ничего невозможного. Его учили добывать информацию очень изощренными и жестокими способами, вынести которые сложно было не столько физически, сколько психологически.

Есть вещи хуже смерти и хуже физической боли. Баки знал парочку из них.

– Ты заговоришь. Обещаю, – произнес он, доставая нож. – Рано или поздно ты заговоришь.

 

Через три часа, уходя со склада, Баки не оглядывался. Он получил необходимую информацию и даже оставил Штерна в живых.

Ему это стало достойным наказанием.

***

Баки постарался проникнуть в дом как можно более незаметно, чтобы не попасться на глаза Стиву, воняя кровищей и чужим страхом. К счастью, Стива дома не оказалось, он иногда уходил в парк, чтобы порисовать, и хоть Баки не очень любил отпускать его куда-то одного, он понимал, что держать его взаперти было не очень хорошей идеей. Тем более что иногда отсутствие Стива рядом было скорее плюсом. Например, в такие моменты, как сейчас.

За три недели, что они жили вместе, изменилось очень многое и в то же время не изменилось ничего. Баки уже почти не вздрагивал, когда Стив заходил в одну с ним комнату, привык, что рядом есть тот, с кем можно поговорить о прошлом – общем и при этом совершенно разном, но иногда – особенно после очень плохих ночей – Баки задыхался от одной мысли, что где-то рядом спит, рисует, _дышит_ двойник Стива. Похожий на него так сильно, что хотелось выть. Последняя подобная ночь почти выжала Баки досуха.  
 

_– Помоги мне._

_Голос. Знакомый. Родной. Любимый. Он шел из ниоткуда и отовсюду. Баки оглядывался, пытался найти источник, но не видел ничего кроме темноты. Была только она и этот голос._

_– Баки. Здесь так холодно._

_В диафрагму словно ударили кулаком – так больно Баки никогда раньше не было. Отчаяние, тягучее, тяжелое, затопило его до краев. Он пытался крикнуть, позвать Стива, пытался бежать, хоть куда-нибудь. Но вокруг была лишь тьма._

_– В пустоте так холодно. Не оставляй меня здесь. Баки, пожалуйста, не оставляй._

 

Баки проснулся рывком и тут же ощутил рядом чужое присутствие. Инстинкты сработали быстрее мозга – секунда, и незваный гость лежал плашмя на кровати, придавленный немаленьким весом Баки.

– Бак, – раздалось удивленное и слегка болезненное, и Баки тут же ослабил хватку, узнав этот голос.

_Этот голос._ Тот же, что во сне. Один в один. Тот же тембр, те же интонации. Стив. Ужас, сковавший внутренности Баки, на секунду отпустил.

– Стиви, – произнес он со смешком. – Ты мне снился.

На мгновение Стив словно окаменел, даже дышать перестал, но почти сразу расслабился и легонько тронул кончиками пальцев Баки за плечо.

– Снилось что-то плохое?

– Ужасное. Будто ты растворился во тьме.

– Бак, мне так жаль.

Сначала Баки не понял, почему Стив это говорит, а потом реальность обрушилась на него как лавина. Он резко вскочил с кровати и, забившись в противоположный угол маленькой спальни, схватился за голову.

– Нет, нет, нет… Нет!

– Баки…

– Уходи! – зарычал тот. Он не знал, сможет ли сдержаться, не ударить, не растерзать. Этот Стив не был виноват в том, что Баки забыл. Господи, он _забыл_. И сам себя наказал за это. Наказал болью, что сжирала его изнутри. Он не знал, как с ней справиться.

– Я не могу.

Баки вздрогнул и вскинул голову. Стив почему-то не ушел, хотя уже стоял на пороге. Он смотрел на Баки, и хоть тот в темноте спальни не видел выражение его лица, представить его оказалась не так-то сложно. Даже слишком легко.

– Уходи, – снова попросил Баки. Теперь уже без злости. Она исчезла, оставив его растерзанного, скулящего, на полу его спальни.

– Я не могу оставить тебя так. Не могу, – Стив сделал аккуратный шаг вперед, словно боялся, что Баки кинется на него будто озверевший хищник.

На место злости пришел стыд. Наверное, только поэтому Баки разрешил Стиву сесть рядом и осторожно коснуться его волос.

– Прости. Я просто слышал, как ты звал… Стива. Я не хотел, чтобы ты принял меня за него. Правда не хотел, – с нотками отчаяния и вины произнес Стив.

– Я знаю. Я просто на минуту забыл обо всем. Это из-за сна.

Баки больше ничего не стал добавлять, он все еще пытался прийти в себя, и с каждой секундой это получалось у него все лучше и лучше. В конце концов ему почти удалось собрать себя по кускам.

– Мой кошмар тебя разбудил?

Стив бросил на Баки внимательный взгляд, проверяя, действительно ли тот оправился после неприятного пробуждения или пытается отвлечь внимание, и лишь затем ответил:

– Я не спал. Бессонница.

Баки стало неудобно. Из них двоих не только он понес потерю, однако Стив не позволял себе таких срывов. Он переживал свое горе молча, спокойно, но это не значило, что он испытывал меньше боли. Они с Баки были в одинаковом положении.

– Прости, – искренне сказал Баки. – Ты тоже потерял друга, к тому же попал в незнакомый, чужой для тебя мир, а я…

– Не извиняйся. У меня было больше времени на горе. Мой Баки умер полгода назад.

– Не уверен, что это достаточный срок для того, чтобы боль утихла.

– Недостаточный, – подтвердил Стив ровным голосом.

Повернув к нему голову, Баки внимательно его оглядел. Вещи, которые были надеты на Стиве, Баки купил две недели назад в супермаркете, и хоть он выбирал самые маленькие размеры, они все равно висели на худощавой фигуре мешком. Ворот футболки оказался слишком широким и открывал взгляду не только шею, но и ключицы, отчего Стив казался еще тоньше, чем был. Баки заметил за собой, что ему хотелось прикоснуться к нему, утешить, уберечь от всего плохого, что с ним случилось. И в то же время Баки боялся даже находиться рядом, умирал рядом с ним снова и снова.

Пересилив себя, Баки осторожно дотронулся до Стива. Тот не отпрянул, вскинул на него большие от удивления глаза, выдохнул еле слышно имя и вдруг обнял за шею, почти забравшись к нему на колени. Баки замер, на несколько секунд даже перестал дышать, а потом обнял Стива в ответ.

 

Когда Баки вышел из душа, то увидел, что Стив уже вернулся. Он стоял над плитой и варил себе кофе в турке, игнорируя стоящую неподалеку кофеварку. Заметив Баки, он улыбнулся и снова вернул все внимание кофе – не хотел, чтобы тот сбежал. Выглядел Стив неплохо отдохнувшим, кажется, прогулка пошла ему на пользу.

В последнее время Баки внимательно следил за тем, как выглядит и чувствует себя Стив. Он помнил, что – _у его Стива_ – до сыворотки были большие проблемы со здоровьем. Уже через день после того, как _этот_ Стив обосновался в доме, Баки потратил пару часов, вычисляя, какие лекарства теперь выпускают взамен тех, что он покупал в сороковых. Однако Старк, похоже, не зря влил в Стива кровь с сывороткой. Она не сделал его суперсолдатом, но, кажется, купировала некоторые самые противные болезни.

– Как прогулка? Закончил картину? – спросил Баки, стараясь отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. Стив пожал плечами.

– Да я не старался. Но выходит неплохо, можешь посмотреть, альбом на журнальном столике.

Запасной альбом Стива. Нет, он, пожалуй, обойдется.

– А как твоя… хм… прогулка?

Баки хмыкнул такому определению. Какое-то время он молчал, не зная, с чего начать. Рассказывать все в подробностях он не собирался, Стиву совсем не обязательно было знать про методы, которыми работал Баки. Он был бы явно против такого, хотя времени на благородство у них не хватало. Баки почти физически ощущал, как быстро истощается след, ведущий к убийце Стива.

– Я нашел того, кто продал заказчику металл для пуль, поговорил с ним, узнал один адрес, который стоило бы проверить, – соврал Баки, старательно вытирая уже почти сухие волосы полотенцем. Лишь бы не смотреть Стиву в глаза.

– Тот человек так просто рассказал все тебе?

– Нет, конечно. Вообще-то информацию я нашел в его компьютере, – отчасти это было правдой. С компьютером пришлось повозиться, но Баки к тому времени уже знал, что и где искать.

– Хорошо.

Стив не стал спрашивать, остался ли жив информатор. Как будто ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Баки его убил.

Баки и не убил. Он сделал кое-что гораздо хуже. Даже самому думать об этом было тошно.

– И когда выдвигаемся? – спросил Стив, выключая газ и поворачиваясь к Баки. Тот пораженно замер.

– Что?

– Ты сказал, у тебя есть адрес. Когда мы пойдем его проверять?

– С чего ты взял, что ты пойдешь со мной?

– Ты забрал меня из медотсека Тони Старка, сказав, что я могу пригодиться, но уже три недели ты держишь меня в этом доме, не даешь помочь тебе. Я думаю, пришло время и мне подключиться к делу. К тому же это и меня касается, разве нет? Из-за того пистолета я и оказался в вашем мире. Если есть хоть малейший шанс, что по добытому тобой адресу есть информация о моем перемещении, то я должен пойти с тобой.

– Это опасно, – покачал головой Баки. – Я не могу подвергать тебя риску.

– Тогда возьми с собой команду. У Капитана Америки же была команда, позови их.

– Я не их лидер.

– Но ты же теперь Капитан Америка, разве нет? Щит у тебя.

– Я не надену костюм, пока не узнаю, кто убил Стива! – Баки раздраженно отбросил полотенце в сторону.

– Ты можешь держать его и щит в шкафу сколько угодно, но тебе все равно нужна помощь. И если мою ты считаешь недостаточной, звони команде, – это было сказано таким знакомым раздражающим тоном, что Баки чуть не зарычал.

Он мог сделать по-своему, не послушать Стива, проигнорировать его, но что-то внутри не давало Баки поступить так. Стив смотрел на него так, будто верил – Баки сделает все правильно.

Позвонить команде – правильно.

Попросить помощи – правильно.

Взять с собой Стива – правильно. Потому что он имел право там быть.

– Им придется многое объяснять, – сказал Баки, понимая, что сдается. – И я не надену костюм. И щит не возьму. А тебе придется тоже взять оружие.

Стив просиял и дернулся вперед, будто собираясь обнять, но тут же отступил и отвернулся, пряча неловкость.

– Кофе хватит на двоих, – сказал он, возясь с чашками. – Если хочешь – присоединяйся. Только не забудь надеть рубашку.

Фыркнув, Баки подобрал полотенце и отправился наверх одеваться.

***

Координаты, которые Баки выбил из Штерна, по гугл-картам указывали на чистое поле, однако по другим источникам удалось вычислить, потратив на это ночь, что все-таки там что-то было. В обычных обстоятельствах Баки сунулся бы на место один, чтобы разведать обстановку, однако Стив и тут уперся рогом. Только с командой. Так что Баки вынужден был позвонить Ванде и Скотту. Пришлось им рассказывать все с самого начала, предупреждать про Стива. Это оказалось нелегко. Особенно при беседе с Вандой – Стив был ей очень близок.

Однако они оба согласились прийти, и Баки назначил время. Спустя два часа подготовки он и Стив выехали из дома.

GPS-навигатор привел их к огороженному забором производственному трехэтажному зданию. Оно находилось где-то в километре от шоссе, и вокруг, кроме него, никаких строений больше не было. Чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание, машину пришлось бросить в метрах трехстах от ворот, ведущих на территорию объекта, а дальше идти пешком, выискивая камеры, датчики движения и другие неприятные сюрпризы. Ничего. Похоже, гостей хозяева не ждали. Впрочем, сюрпризы могли быть и внутри – за трехметровым бетонным забором ничего видно не было. Остановившись недалеко от него, Баки посмотрел на время. Оставалось десять минут до прибытия Ванды и Скотта, а значит, у них со Стивом была возможность еще раз поговорить.

Баки бросил на Стива короткий взгляд и отметил, каким бледным тот выглядел на фоне темной одежды. Если бы не упрямое и решительное выражение лица, Баки бы снова попытался вразумить Стива, чтобы тот не лез в это дело. Однако затевать заново уже давно оконченный спор было глупо, поэтому он сказал совсем не то, что вертелось на языке:

– Когда зайдем внутрь, держись поближе ко мне. Не отставай. Услышишь хлопок – падай на пол не раздумывая.

Стив поморщился.

– Ты это уже говорил. К тому же меня хоть и не отправили в итоге на фронт, но подготовку я проходил и знаю, как действовать в экстремальных ситуациях.

Баки презрительно фыркнул. Он мало что помнил о довоенной подготовке, но едва ли она могла заменить реальный опыт. Впрочем, за неимением лучшего приходилось довольствоваться этим.

– И все равно старайся не отставать от меня. Скотт, скорее всего, будет менять размеры, так что из него плохое прикрытие, а Ванде нужно пространство, чтобы… – Баки замялся, подбирая слово, – чтобы использовать свои способности.

– Телекинез и телепатия, – неверяще покачал головой Стив. С профайлами союзников Баки ознакомил его заранее.

– Перемещение сквозь время и пространство, – приподняв брови, насмешливо напомнил Баки.

– Суперсила и ускоренная регенерация.

– И железная рука.

Стив улыбнулся, глядя на Баки. Да, все перечисленное казалось невероятным. Особенно для тех, кто родился в начале 20 века. Но теперь из этого состояла их жизнь, хотели они того или нет. Стив собирался еще что-то сказать, но совершенно внезапно в двух метрах от них с Баки будто из-под земли появился человек в костюме супергероя. Баки отреагировал моментально. Мгновение – и в его руке оказался пистолет, который он направил прямо на новоприбывшего.

– Эй-эй, полегче, – крикнул тот, поднимая руки. – Это я, Скотт.

Баки костюм Человека-муравья, конечно, узнал, но не шевельнулся, и Скотт, не делая резких движений, снял с себя шлем. Только тогда Баки убрал пистолет. Скотт, впрочем, не обратил на это внимания – он во все глаза пялился на Стива.

– Ничего себе! Ты меня, конечно, предупреждал, но я все равно… Охренеть!

Стив несмело и немного сконфужено улыбнулся.

– Привет.

– А, да, привет. Я Скотт Лэнг, еще меня зовут Человек-муравей. Не смотрите на название. Это выглядит круче, чем звучит, честное слово.

– Я Стив Роджерс, – он пожал протянутую руку, а после отступил на шаг ближе к Баки.

– Да, я... эээ… вижу. Ты похож на Стива. То есть Кэпа. Капитана Америку. Ну ты понял. Черт, где Ванда? – почти в отчаянии произнес Скотт, оглядываясь. Баки кивнул в сторону.

– Она здесь.

Ванда действительно стояла недалеко и, скрестив руки на груди, не отрываясь смотрела на Стива. Взгляд у нее был как будто пустой, и Баки знал, что это значило – Ванда копалась в чьем-то сознании. В чем именно догадаться было несложно. Стиснув зубы, Баки подавил в себе желание закрыть Стива собой. Способности Ванды напрягали его, вызывали неприятные ассоциации, заставляли вспоминать то, о чем вспоминать не хотелось, и Баки не желал, чтобы Стив подвергался ее воздействию. Впрочем, Ванда, кажется, не стала слишком углубляться в чужой разум, Стив, похоже, и не заметил ничего. Или сделал вид, что не заметил. Когда Ванда подошла к ним, он кивнул ей в знак приветствия, но ничего не сказал.

– Человек, убивший Стива, он в этом здании? – спросила Ванда у Баки, едва приблизившись. Тот пожал плечами.

– Вполне вероятно. У меня получилось вычислить человека, который поставлял материалы для оружия, убившего Стива, и поговорить с ним. Он не знал, кто заказчик. Сказал только, что на емейл ему пришло письмо с заказом, после на его счет перечислили предоплату. Когда все было готово к передаче, он дал знать об этом через электронную почту, и почти сразу ему на счет свалилась оставшаяся сумма. Материалы он оставил в условленном месте. Изъяв у него компьютер, я выяснил, откуда было отправлено письмо.

– Отсюда? – Скотт кивнул на здание, возле которого они стояли.

– Да, – подтвердил Баки. – Правда, не знаю, найдем ли мы здесь что-нибудь

– Но ты позвал нас, значит ты уверен, что убийца здесь, – произнесла Ванда, не отрывая от Баки хмурого взгляда.

– Вообще-то это была не моя идея.

Секунду Ванда и Скотт переваривали сказанное, а потом дружно перевели взгляд на Стива. Тот нахмурился, смущенный таким вниманием.

– Я просто не хотел, чтобы Баки шел один, – сказал он, словно оправдываясь. У Ванды это вызвало странную реакцию. Она наклонила голову, словно увидела перед собой забавную зверушку, а потом улыбнулась немного странной, какой-то потусторонней улыбкой.

– Твой разум так похож на его. И в то же время совсем другой. Словно один и тот же пейзаж, нарисованный при разном свете.

Стив замер, не зная, что на это ответить, и Баки решил избавить его от этой необходимости.

– До заката осталось пятьдесят минут, предлагаю не тратить более время и начать операцию. Скотт, тебе нужно будет проникнуть за забор и по возможности осмотреть территорию. Далеко не заходи, огляди здание снаружи: входы, выходы, окна, решетки вентиляции – запоминай, что где находится. Мы подождем тебя чуть дальше, чтобы не светиться, а потом разработаем стратегию. Все понятно?

– Ага, – легкомысленно подтвердил Скотт, быстро надел шлем и в секунду уменьшился.

Операция началась.

На исследование территории и проработку плана у них ушло больше, чем пятьдесят минут. К тому времени солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом и вся округа погрузилась во тьму.

Идти решили через главные ворота, так как альтернатив у них особо не было – перелететь через трехметровый забор могли далеко не все из них. К тому же Ванда могла открыть ворота без труда. После команда должна была разделиться – Скотту предстояло попасть в здание через систему вентиляции, Баки и Стиву – через подвал, Ванде – через главный вход. На исследование здания и устранение возможной охраны Баки дал им тридцать минут. Впрочем, что-то Баки подсказывало, что они не встретят тут толпы народа. Чутье, отточенное годами, говорило ему, что тот, кто организовал убийство Стива, хоть и входит в ГИДРУ, но работать предпочитает в одиночку. Баки знал таких, видел. Возможно, он даже был знаком с тем, кто находился сейчас в этом здании.

От этой мысли у Баки холодело в животе, и ему хотелось броситься вперед, оставляя остальных позади себя, найти ублюдка и вырвать ему кишки голыми руками. Наверное, он так и сделал бы, если бы не Стив. Пусть он был и из другого мира, но одним своим присутствием он будто успокаивал бушующую в Баки ярость, заставлял осторожничать, думать.

Баки знал, что если что-то пойдет не так, если он умрет, Стив останется один в незнакомом, враждебном ему мире. Так что он действовал по плану. Нашел вход в подвал, о котором ему сказал Скотт, проник внутрь и удостоверился, что Стив идет за ним. В помещении, где они оказались, не было ни души. Неудивительно – это была котельная, похоже, весь нижний этаж был исключительно техническим. Дверь, ведущая в коридор, была заперта, однако изнутри открыть ее не составило труда. Расправившись с замком, Баки выглянул наружу, не обнаружил никого и только тогда вышел, жестом позвав за собой Стива. Тот следовал за ним по пятам осторожно, не отставая, но и не приближаясь, чтобы в случае чего не мешать. Чувствовал его идеально. Так они добрались до первого этажа и оказались в длинном узком коридоре, по обе стороны которого тянулись многочисленные двери. Проверять их все было бы слишком долго. Подумав, Баки связался через переговорник с Вандой.

– Нам не помешал бы отвлекающий маневр, который мы обсуждали. И помощнее.

– Поняла.

Около минуты ничего не происходило, а потом здание дрогнуло, будто от взрыва. Почти тут же Баки увидел, как в коридор высыпало с десяток людей, преимущественно в белых халатах. Не боевики. Легкая добыча. Приказав Стиву не высовываться, Баки достал пистолет.

На все ушло около ста тридцати секунд, однако стрельба могла привлечь других гидровцев, поэтому с этой секунды события стали развиваться очень быстро.

– Человек-муравей, – на бегу позвал Баки, направляясь вдоль коридора на запад. – Мне нужно знать, где в этой дыре главный компьютер. И поскорее.

– Работаю над этим. Знаю только, что он на втором этаже.

Оставалось выяснить, как добраться до второго этажа. По дороге пришлось еще раз вступить в бой. На этот раз попались более опытные ребята, но не настолько, чтобы задержать Баки надолго. Стив, к счастью, под руку не лез, предоставляя Баки разбираться самостоятельно, за что тот был невероятно благодарен. Лестница на второй этаж нашлась у восточной стены здания – Баки интуитивно выбрал правильный путь. Однако куда идти дальше он не знал.

– Человек-муравей, как успехи?

– В центральной части есть что-то похожее на лабораторию. Большое. Компьютер здесь.

– Ты уверен, что это именно он?

– О да, я уверен, – нервно усмехнулся Скотт. – И, кажется, наш клиент тоже здесь.

Баки ощутил, как его внутренности стянулись в узел.

– С чего ты взял?

– Он единственный не побежал смотреть на то, что устроила Алая Ведьма. И он выглядит чертовски чокнутым.

– В контакт с ним не вступай. Не высовывайся. Жди меня. Появишься только по моему сигналу, понял меня?

– Так точно, – несерьезным тоном произнес Скотт и отключился.

Переглянувшись со Стивом, Баки сжал в руке пистолет и побежал к центральной части здания. Лабораторию, о которой говорил Скотт, оказалось найти очень легко – она действительно располагалась в центре, к тому же две стены из четырех у нее были стеклянными. Жестом попросив Стива подождать, Баки заглянул внутрь нужной им комнаты. С первого взгляда она казалась пустой. Просматривались ряды столов, заваленные разным хламом, стеллажи у дальней стены и большой компьютер с таким же монитором, какими пользовался Старк. Людей поначалу заметно не было. Однако сместившись чуть вправо, Баки наконец увидел человека, охарактеризованного Скоттом как чокнутый. Мужчина был молод, светловолос, носил белый халат поверх серого костюма. Баки его раньше не встречал, но все же было в нем что-то очень знакомое. А еще он и правда казался немного не в себе. Возбужденный, как будто даже радостный, он что-то собирал, сидя за одним из столов, и выглядел так, будто кто-то пообещал ему Нобелевскую премию.

Но при всем при этом опасным он не выглядел.

– Ладно, – произнес Баки тихо, снова прячась за глухую стену. – Он там один, оружия при нем нет. Так что я пойду сейчас туда и поговорю с ним.

– Я с тобой, – тут же хмуро заявил Стив. Но Баки покачал головой.

– Нет. Сначала я. Ты постой здесь и прикрой мне спину, хорошо?

Он знал, что это нечестный прием, после которого Стив точно не станет спорить. Так и вышло. Хоть решение Баки Стиву не понравилось, он промолчал, только угрюмо кивнул и пропустил Баки к двери в лабораторию. На ней было написано «Г. Земо», что снова показалось Баки знакомым. Но он не стал зацикливаться на этой мысли. Было не до того.

Скрываться смысла не было, поэтому Баки зашел в лабораторию не таясь. Он целился Земо – если это был он – прямо в голову и был готов выстрелить в любую секунду. Услышав звук открывшейся двери, человек за столом поднял взгляд, и вид его и без того довольный стал еще радостнее.

– Зимний Солдат, ну наконец-то! – воскликнул он и чуть ли в ладоши не хлопнул. Баки это очень не понравилось. Похоже, их тут ждали. – Да-да, надеялся, что ты придешь. Вот только не ожидал, что приведешь с собой друзей. Удивил так удивил!

– Кто ты? – отрывисто спросил Баки.

– Можешь звать меня Бароном Земо, мне очень нравится это прозвище, хоть оно и не совсем правдиво. Когда ты, вероятно, знал моего отца. Он был одним из тех, кто сделал из тебя совершенство.

Каждая клеточка тела Баки зазвенела от напряжения. Он понял, почему Барон Земо показался ему знакомым, вспомнил эту фамилию. Ну конечно. Тот ученый, бывший его куратором в семидесятых годах, – Баки почти его забыл. Остались только навыки, которые Земо ему прививал. Психованный изобретатель был помешан на пушках, а Зимнего Солдата считал лучшим оружием ГИДРЫ.

– Вижу, ты вспомнил, – Земо расплылся в улыбке. – Пришло время вернуться в семью, Солдат.

– Ты для этого убил Стива? Чтобы заманить меня сюда? – полным ледяного бешенства тоном спросил Баки.

– Конечно нет! Капитан Америка и так бы умер. Он должен был умереть. И именно сейчас. Ты не знал? Сейчас самое время! Это было так легко сделать, ведь все эти супергерои погрязли в ссорах и конфликтах по самые уши. А люди больше им не доверяли. Идеальное, идеальное время. Твой приход сюда – лишь бонус, я ведь оставил тебе отличную подсказку, только ты бы смог ее разгадать, только у тебя были необходимые навыки. Бедняга Штерн. Надеюсь, он на меня не в обиде, – Земо улыбнулся широко и весело прямо в дуло пистолета. – И вот ты здесь.

– Чтобы убить тебя.

– О, это вряд ли.

В ту же секунду раздался глухой щелчок, и перед Земо словно по волшебству выросло зеркало. Баки отреагировал мгновенно, выпустив в него сразу четыре пули, но все без толку – стекло даже не треснуло. Зато сразу с двух сторон из стен выдвинулись стволы пулеметов, нацеленные прямо на Баки.

– Вот так лучше. Советую опустить оружие.

Дело принимало дурной оборот. Похоже, Земо действительно готовился к гостям. Вот только знал ли он про Скотта? Вряд ли. Он ожидал встретить лишь Баки. Так бы и случилось, если бы не Стив.

– Хорошо. Я сделаю это. Но ты уже знаешь, я пришел не один. Скоро здесь будет моя команда, – Баки медленно опустил пистолет на пол и чуть пошевелил пальцами, надеясь, что Скотт поймет знак.

– Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, – отмахнулся Земо, вставая из-за стола. – Тем более, скорее всего, они не успеют. Прямо сейчас я собираюсь покинуть здание.

– Это вряд ли, – раздался у Баки за спиной знакомый голос, и тот чуть не застонал от злости и досады. Просил же сидеть тихо! К сожалению, Стива такие просьбы не останавливали.

Земо удивленно замер и посмотрел Баки за плечо. Неадекватная улыбка сползла с лица, будто ее и не было, сменившись выражением почти священного ужаса.

– Не может быть. Это же не Стив Роджерс. Только не он, – пробормотал Земо как будто сам себе.

– Это я.

Баки не мог этого видеть, но словно бы спиной почувствовал, как Стив зашел в комнату и встал недалеко от него. Его голос был спокоен, невозмутим, это был голос Капитана Америки.

– Ты не мог выжить. Я же отправил тебя в пустоту. В межмирье. Оттуда нельзя вернуться! – воскликнул Земо, всплеснув руками.

– Ритуал, который ты провел, обратим, – Баки краем глаза заметил, как Стив пожал плечами. Вот только что, черт побери, он такое говорил?

– Для этого нужен парный камень, а он здесь, у меня! Просто так обряд не провести! И ты не мог вселиться в свое старое тело. Ты поэтому выглядишь так? Это твой клон? Нет, – тут же оспорил сам себя Земо. – Клон не мог бы стать пристанищем, даже если в нем твоя кровь. Но тогда кто ты?

– Я тот, кто остановит тебя.

У Баки мурашки побежали по спине. Он знал, кто стоит рядом с ним, знал доподлинно, и все же какая-то часть его сознания верила, что это Капитан Америка. _Его_ Стив.

– Может, ты и Стив Роджерс, но ты больше не супергерой, – презрительно заметил Земо. – Тебе меня не остановить. Я убил тебя один раз, убью и второй.

Земо нажал на что-то, что находилось у него в руке, и один из пулеметов сместился, направив дуло на Стива. Баки напрягся, готовый в любую секунду кинуться наперерез, однако внезапно механизм, удерживающий оружие, сверкнул разрядом тока и, судя по раздавшемуся звуку, отключился. Скотт все-таки понял знак. А вот Земо не сразу сообразил, что случилось. Он еще какое-то время беспомощно жал на кнопки пульта и, поняв, что это бесполезно, вдруг кинулся к стене. Баки, чувствуя невыразимую ярость, бросился за ним.

В стене оказалась дверь, замаскированная под стеллаж. Не оригинально, но эффективно, Баки ее не заметил, когда оглядывал помещение, это дало Земо несколько секунд. За стеллажом была еще одна комната, сквозная, а потом лестница вниз – Земо как раз успел до нее добраться, когда на него налетел Баки.

Что было после, Баки потом так и не вспомнил. Его душила такая дикая ярость и черная ненависть, что он не мог себя контролировать. Он бил, бил, и бил, и чувствовал, как чужая кровь брызжет ему на лицо.

Его остановил голос.

– Баки, нет! Стой! Хватит!

Это был знакомый голос, родной, он уже вытаскивал его из небытия однажды, вытащил и сейчас. Баки остановился с занесенной для удара рукой и посмотрел вниз. Земо был еще жив, но выглядел так, будто на него свалилась бетонная плита: лицо было разбито в кашу, все вокруг было в его крови, а в глазах застыли ужас и боль. Вздрогнув, Баки резко отпустил его и вскочил на ноги. Стив же наоборот опустился рядом с Земо. Возможно, он хотел помочь, однако Баки видел – Земо не жилец.

– Ты не Каптн Мерика, – шепеляво из-за выбитых зубов сказал Земо, посмотрев на Стива. – Он не вернлс. Не смг б.

– И ты знаешь, кто я? – полу-утвердительно произнес Стив, хватая Земо за халат, притягивая ближе к себе.

– Якрь. Ты якрь.

– Я якорь, потому что ритуал должен быть завершен. Это закон.

– Я зкн, – возразил Земо. – Я убил Каптн Мерика. Убил.

– Нет, не убил. Во мне течет его кровь. Я якорь, – твердо сказал Стив и зачем-то залез Земо в карман халата.

– Нет. Нет. Нет, – Земо стал повторять это снова и снова, но силы покидали его. Он умирал. – Я убил…

Договорить он не успел – умер. Какое-то время Стив сидел рядом с его телом, будто что-то обдумывая, а потом встал и повернулся к Баки.

– О чем вы говорили? – спросил тот, оглядывая лицо Стива в поисках подсказок. Но ничего не находил кроме какой-то отчаянной решимости. От нее у Баки перехватило горло.

– Стив – якорь, – пришел неожиданный ответ со стороны. Ванда и Скотт стояли недалеко от них, Ванда пристально смотрела на Стива. Она читала его мысли. Как до этого, вероятно, прочитала мысли Земо. – Для того чтобы убить нашего Стива, Земо провел ритуал, который раньше использовался шаманами для путешествий между мирами. Он отправил душу Стива в межмирье, где она, по его идее, должна была томиться вечно. Он не учел одного – ритуал обязательно нужно завершить, вернув душу обратно. Но он отрезал для этого все пути. Или думал, что отрезал.

– Поэтому я здесь, – согласился Стив. – Я знал, что все не просто. И Старк наверняка тоже, поэтому он влил в меня кровь Стива.

– Да, для завершения ритуала нужна его кровь. И теперь она в твоих венах.

– Значит, ты сможем спасти Стива? – дошло до Баки. – Вернуть его из этого межмирья?

– Не мы, – покачала головой Ванда. – Он. Только он сможет вернуть Стива, отдав ему свое тело.

– А что тогда… – Баки не договорил. Он понял. По лицу Стива, по его решительному взгляду. Он готовился к этому, внезапно понял Баки, готовился с самого начала. За три недели он пересмотрел разговор Старка со Стренджем, наверное, сотню раз. И вероятно, понял все. Или догадался. И шел сюда только затем, чтобы умереть.

– Нет, – твердо сказал Баки. – Я не позволю! – он сделал шаг к Стиву, но тот отступил и поднял вверх правую руку. В ладони у него был зажат кроваво-красный необработанный камень.

– Ты не сможешь мне помешать, – тихо произнес Стив. – Да и не хочешь, – грустно добавил он. – Все это время я видел, как ты на меня смотришь, видел, как тебе больно даже находиться рядом. И каждый раз у меня словно вынимали сердце из груди. Я не смогу так жить. Это слишком, Баки. Я с самого начала знал, что оказался здесь не случайно. Верил в это, ведь по-другому и быть не могло. Ты знаешь, я не смог спасти своего Баки, но сейчас у меня есть шанс спасти тебя. И я хочу это сделать. Хочу всем сердцем. Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым, но пока здесь я, а не он, этого не случится. Я не знаю, что будет. Возможно, я сольюсь с ним в единое целое. Или отправлюсь к Баки, меня устроит любой вариант. Но я обещаю, что буду рядом. Прости. Прости меня.

Баки не мог двигаться, не мог даже пальцем пошевелить, он оцепенел. Просто стоял и смотрел, как Стив с силой сжимает камень, как острые грани, впившись в ладонь, прорывают кожу. И течет кровь.

Совсем рядом Ванда ахнула, возможно, не верила до конца, что Стив сделает это. Это помогло Баки прийти в себя. Он кинулся к Стиву, выбил из его руки камень и успел подхватить падающее тело.

Склонившись над Стивом, Баки подхватил его рукой под затылок и посмотрел в глаза. Они были пустые, как у куклы. А потом веки Стива опустились.

На несколько мгновений повисла оглушающая тишина. Продолжая держать Стива на руках, Баки смотрел ему в лицо и не мог поверить в случившееся. Не мог осознать, что вообще произошло.

Что-то ужасное. Чудовищное. Неправильное.

Додумать эту мысль Баки не успел – Стив в его руках дернулся и судорожно, хрипло вздохнул.

– Он здесь, – сказала Ванда. Голос ее казался Баки потусторонним. – Стив вернулся. Он здесь.

Стив медленно открыл глаза.


End file.
